


goodnight

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: Jihoon takes care of Mingyu.





	goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> this scene just popped into my head and i had to write it. uhh i may edit it later but either way tell me what you think, i'm genuinely curious

"You're okay...?" Jihoon asks hesitantly. Mingyu is sitting on his bed, still in the clothes he performed in, with makeup on. The only word that comes to Jihoon's mind is 'miserable'.

After a few heavy seconds Mingyu takes his eyes off the empty wall and looks at Jihoon before shaking his head lightly.

Jihoon is not the one to initiate skinship. It's mostly okay with him when others start it, but he himself isn't fond of clinging to others. But seeing the state Mingu's in, and knowing what the younger likes and what not, after some thinking and convincing himself it's okay, he slowly comes up to Mingyu, dropping the towel he's been drying his hair with on the way, and circles his shoulders with his arms. It's quite an uncomfortable position, with him standing and Mingyu sitting, but the younger doesn't seem to mind, as he hugs Jihoon closely.

After a while quiet sobs leave Mingyu's mouth, muffled by Jihoon's stomach, and his shirt starts getting wet.

He waits for Mingyu to let it all out, softly petting his hair. It takes some time, Jihoon's damp hair dries up pretty well before the younger boy finally stops clinging to him.  
When Mingyu looks up at Jihoon, his eyes are red and puffy, and the small boy is shocked with this view. It isn't like he hasn't ever seen Mingyu cry, because they have all seen each other in their worse moments, but this is something else, something that makes Jihoon's heart break a little.

"How about taking a shower now, huh?" He suggests. "You must feel uncomfortable in that clothes."

"Don't want to," Mingyu says quietly. Jihoon isn't the best at convincing people to do something, neither he is strong enough to push the younger towards the bathroom, so he just goes straight to Mingyu's closet and takes out some comfortable looking clothes. Then he starts undressing him himself.

It's weirdly intimate and uncomfortable, even if they've known each other for so long and even lived in one room. Jihoon's fingers tremble lightly when he unbuttons Mingyu's shirt, but the taller boy finally starts helping him, so he is relieved. Together they change Mingyu's shirt into a sweater, and tight skinny jeans into old stained sweats.

Jihoon also goes to the bathroom for something to remove makeup with. On his way he notices how quiet and peaceful their dorm is, most of the boys already sleeping in their rooms or the living room. He didn't realize it's that late already.

He helps Mingyu with removing his makeup, even if he can't do it well (why? how? he asks himself everyday when the eyeliner just doesn't want to come off and leaves dark shadows under his eyes). He actually does quite good with that, and that makes him proud.

The words "do you want me to stay with you for the night?" leave Jihoon's mouth faster than he could think. Mingyu only nods, so Jihoon goes to turn the light off and gets into the bed with Mingyu. The younger boy hugs him close, laying his head on Jihoon's chest and curling up, like a baby. It makes him look so vulnerable Jihoon wants to ask what happened and how he can help, but he decides it's not the time. Instead, he pets Mingyu's hair again and listens to his steadying breath, also slowly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @clcbabes, let's be friends


End file.
